


【盾冬】禁區

by sadedo09



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadedo09/pseuds/sadedo09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>接隊三彩蛋。<br/>Steve看見Bucky在玻璃窗的另一頭甦醒。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】禁區

Bucky醒了。

就在小刀割開黑布林的果皮並在他的指尖上劃出血的那瞬間，Steve擡起頭，迎面正好對上Bucky那雙睜開的湖水綠眼睛。

Steve沒有在第一時間反應過來，整個人像漂移在無風帶的小船一樣毫無波瀾，空蕩的房間裡只有監控Bucky生命跡象的儀器還在嘎吱作響。他的神智一直到黑布林的香氣湧入他的鼻中才回復過來，軟嫩的果肉已經徹底在他的掌心裡潰爛，汁液沿著他的手臂流到潔白的地板上。

Bucky艱難地擡起手，把手掌平攤在冷凍艙的玻璃窗上，他沒有說話，只是呼了口氣，Steve看著那團白霧掩住了他的臉，然後又很快地散開。一聲嘆息從Bucky的嘴裡喊出：“……嘿。”

他們兩個人靠著很近，Steve每次來都會讓椅腳貼在冷凍艙邊。

他盯著Bucky看，就好像對方玻璃上的那隻手已經摸到了他的臉頰一樣。

Bucky在他炙熱的視線下回避開眼睛，這一切都他媽的太奇怪了，前一秒還是漫長苦澀的等待，這一秒就突如其來的甦醒，明明一切都是那麼不合常理，但他們兩個卻還是被這股神祕的氣場操控著。

無可自拔地被操控著。

Bucky掙脫開綁在他胸前的黑色束帶，冷凍艙裡的空氣在他的髮絲上結成一粒又一粒的碎冰，他在艙裡蹲下身，手掌按在Steve的膝蓋上——隔著玻璃。

Cap Rogers？

這種讓人窒息的曖昧，就是他們獨一無二的默契。

Bucky的一個眼神，就讓Steve把黑布林扔到了地上，他大呼一口氣，把健壯的身體整個向前傾，沾滿果液的手沿著Bucky硬朗的下顎線滑過去，把對方弄得黏黏膩膩的。

Steve看到Bucky張開嘴，他的舌尖按在玻璃窗由下往上的把Steve的手舔了一遍，最後他做了一個吞嚥的動作，性感的喉結混著唾液滾進喉嚨深處。

不會好的。

這一切都不會好的，Steve想。

可是他媽的除了眼前這個人之外，他還能夠偏執什麼？

當初他選擇尊重Bucky，眼看著他躺回這該死的冷凍艙，他還相信著未來一定會好的——但不會好的。思念日日夜夜夜折磨著他，讓他在波濤洶湧的海裡被卷上岸後，又被扯回幽暗的海裡，這一切都他媽的不會結束，無論他把幾千顆黑布林切開，這個阻隔他和Bucky的艙門都不會跟著被打開。

Bucky跪在艙裡，把嘴唇貼在Steve的跨部來回舔舐。碎冰開始融化了，Steve觀察著Bucky身上的一切，水珠在他的肉身上劃出一道道水痕，蒼白的臉頰被潮紅感染，綠色的眼珠裡倒映著Steve濁黑色的渴望，Steve問：“我怎麼會讓你回去夢裡的？”

“因為你愛我。”Bucky親吻著他，輕聲說：“你可以不相信你的眼睛，我可以不相信我的耳朵，但我們隔著這道窗的“接觸”肯定是真的。”

你要相信我的觸摸，Steve Rogers，正如我相信你的一樣。

你肯定愛我，就像我肯定愛你那樣——

喀。

黑布林的皮落到地上，輕輕地發出聲響。

Steve停下動作，小刀還卡在果肉裡，他擡起頭，冷凍艙裡的Bucky一如平常睡得安穩。

是誰目睹了他的夢？又是誰蠢蠢欲動地一語道破？

Steve輕笑一聲，把黑布林放進了嘴裡，不當季的酸澀在他的嘴裡蔓延開來。他問，Bucky，到底是誰把誰關在這座冷凍艙裡？

明明心裡想叫我走，你卻不放手。

FIN.


End file.
